


仿生人也可以算是遗产吗

by punalua



Series: If I Had the Choice [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punalua/pseuds/punalua
Summary: 在海尔森死后的一星期，康纳收到了一个信封。里面有一封信，一个存折和一张小卡片。****If I Had the Choice 番外 HE虽然联系点目前还看不出来
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: If I Had the Choice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912801
Kudos: 5





	仿生人也可以算是遗产吗

在海尔森死后的一星期，康纳收到了一个信封。里面有一封信，一个存折和一张小卡片。  
信是对方的律师寄来的，里面简单地写着信里的东西是他的代理人作为遗产留给康纳的，现已完成交付云云，并随信附上了银行账户的密码。  
康纳打开存折看了一眼，那是一张新存折，里面只有一行存入5000万的交易记录。日期是一周前。  
他转而拿起那张小卡片。它大概只有半张名片大小，银白色，质地半硬不软，边缘处印有Abstergo的字样和logo。  
卡片的正中间是凸起的两行字：  
Haytham E. Kenway  
12040916  
背面则印着一行电话号码。

他试着在手机上拨了那个号码。电话接通了，一个分不清是专业过头还是单纯的AI的女性声音对他说：“欢迎您使用Abstergo公司的服务。请报出您的产品编码和名称。”  
康纳下意识地看了卡片一眼，不确定地报出了父亲的名字和下面的那行数字。  
“您的产品已经准备就绪。”几秒钟后，对方说：“但该产品还有一笔5000万的尾款未支付。请问您是否要支付尾款以提取产品？如果您选择不接收，则该产品及其数据将即刻被销毁，以保证个人信息安全，请知悉。”

原来如此。海尔森本可以直接留给他——那个无论是什么的东西，却偏要用这种虚伪的选择来试探自己。康纳一瞬间几乎想要拒绝——人都死了，无论留下什么东西，又有什么用呢？他巴不得把一切跟对方有关的、能让他想起对方的东西都丢掉才好，最好是连记忆也一并清空，那该有多轻松呢。  
可是他知道这也只不过是在跟对方赌气而已。  
“好吧。”他听到自己说。  
于是一周后，他收到了一个大箱子。  
箱子有一人多高，黑色，看不出材质，表面有几个按钮和一个显示屏。但除此之外，它几乎就像一口棺材。康纳抿着嘴默默地看着送货员在箱子表面的显示屏操作了几下，极力控制自己不去想象箱子里装的是什么。  
“您想要以初始设定激活，还是想要先做自定义设置？当然，即使激活之后您也可以随时更改这些设置。”  
康纳一头雾水地盯着送货员：“我甚至都还不知道这东西是什么。”  
“噢，没关系，您有一切问题都可以问它。它有内置的用户手册，您可以随时通过语音指令查询。既然您还不熟悉产品，那么我直接帮您以初始设定激活。”  
康纳有些恼火地看着送货员又埋头开始在显示屏上指指点点。Abstergo的人这种故弄玄虚不肯把话说明白的做派都是哪来的？该不是都是跟海尔森学的？这难不成是他们招人的标准之一？还是入职培训的必修课？  
正胡思乱想，送货员终于抬起了头：“设置完毕。您的产品已经激活。感谢您使用Abstergo的服务。”他行了个礼，转身离开了。

康纳定了定神，慢慢走上前去仔细打量着那个箱子，越看越觉得这实在像一口棺材。他一边唾弃着Abstergo诡异的包装品味，一边迟疑地按下了那个标有Open字样的按钮。  
棺材打开了。康纳僵在原地：海尔森躺在里面。

虽然躺在棺材里，但是海尔森看起来完全是记忆里的样子——不，甚至比记忆里还要年轻一些。他的眼角没有康纳熟悉的细细纹路，头发也还没有染上灰白，虽然眼睛紧闭着，但他的脸色健康而红润，嘴唇也泛着自然的血色，看起来就仿佛是睡着了一样。  
康纳没有意识到自己心跳得快要蹦出喉咙口，却仿佛怕惊扰了对方一般屏住了呼吸；也没有意识到自己打量着对方的目光近乎是贪婪而绝望的。  
“Father...”他听到自己的声音说。  
然后他目瞪口呆地看着海尔森睁开了眼睛，从棺材里坐起身来：“Connor.”他说着，从棺材里迈出来，那姿态自然地仿佛是小憩片刻后下床一般。既而他弯下腰从棺材里又拿了什么东西出来——那是一顶深蓝色的三角帽。他在康纳呆滞的目光注视下从容不迫地戴上了帽子，又低头整理了一番自己的衣服。康纳这才注意到对方穿着一身奇怪的衣服：深蓝色的外套外披着的披风已经够古怪了，从领口和袖口露出来的应该是衬衣的东西居然看起来是蕾丝材质，在胸口以独特的方式打着一个结，再加上海尔森一贯的令人恼火的尽在掌握的气场，这一身让他看起来就像是什么从18世纪欧洲穿越来的贵族老爷。  
“很高兴见到你，康纳。你知道我的使用方式吗？是否需要我提供帮助？”  
“使用方式。”康纳干巴巴地重复，他想他知道这是什么了。不知为何，他的心沉了下去。  
“你是他的克隆人吗？还是什么逼真的机器人之类的？”康纳不自觉地握紧了双拳，莫名地觉得生气。  
“如果‘他’指的是Haytham E. Kenway的话——是的，我是他的仿生人。我拥有一切他的记忆——或者说截至最后一次数据同步为止的记忆。至于性格、外貌、年龄等一切参数，都可以随时进行设置并调整。目前我的设置为默认设置，年龄参数取中间值27，其它参数则根据Haytham27岁时相应设定。只有记忆参数为防止丢失，目前为全部加载状态。如果你有需要，可以调整为根据年龄进行相应部分的加载，未加载的部分不会丢失。请问现在是否需要进行参数调整？”  
康纳心烦意乱地摆摆手：“就先这样吧”。

很好，自顾自地死了还要阴魂不散。你们Abstergo的技术既然发达到这种水平，为什么不让这个仿生人去代替你做事？为什么不让它代替你去战斗？为什么不让它代替你去死？你就这么想要死在我手里吗？死在我手里还不够，偏偏还要留下这么个东西来折磨我？  
康纳开始后悔没有干脆地选择留下那5000万了。

仿生人算是哪门子的遗产啊？

TBC


End file.
